(a) Field
Embodiments relate to an oscillator determining a switching frequency of two switches controlling an operation of a converter.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a converter of a pulse frequency modulation (PFM) type, power conversion is realized by a switching operation of power switches. Here, the power switches are operated corresponding to 50% duty balance. That is, the duty between the power switches is controlled to be equal.
However, a duty imbalance is generated between the power switches by a noise generated in a powering line of the converter. The duty imbalance includes a secondary rms current of the converter such that the power conversion efficiency is decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.